Body Towel
by Felisha F McGill
Summary: Laguna goes into the linen closet to get some towels for his shower but grabs a medium sized towel and wonders, what are you for? Squall/Seifer implied, one year after the events of the game


Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters they belong to Square Enix

Summary- Laguna goes into the linen closet to get some towels for his shower but grabs a medium sized towel and wonders, what are you for? Squall/Seifer implied, one year after the events of the game

A/N- This is based off a conversation my dad brought up before getting in the shower. Was totally random but hilarious my mom said it was a body towel? thoughts are in bold. Also Squall and Seifer are in Esthar Laguna Just thought that was necessary to say.

**I need to take a shower.** Laguna thought as he entered his room in the Presidential Palace. **Okay, change of clothes first.** Laguna said walking to his closet to grab a pair of pajama pants. Once he got the pants he walked over to the linen closet to get some towels. **face towel check, second face towel check, dry towel-** he stopped in mid thought then thought **Medium sized towel? What could that possibly do for 5"11 of pure sexy muscle? Its not like i could dry myself off with this, and I wouldn't bring a towel this big in the shower with me.**

**Maybe Squall or Seifer know what its for. Hope they're not sleep, regardless I'll wake them up i need to get to the bottom of this. But first my shower.**

Squall and Seifer's room in the palace

"Hey babe." Seifer said as he entered Squall and his guest bedroom. "Hey." Squall said in response then said "What took you so long?" He asked as Seifer crawled into bed kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "And your hair still wet, go dry it." He commanded

"My hair is still wet and im automatically a bad guy, Hyne damn." Seifer said sarcastically as he went to grab a towel but came back with two, one big towel one medium towel.

"Seifer, you dont need two towels to dry your hair." Squall said "I know that Squally-Boy-" Seifer started saying as he was drying his hair "But look at this towel. Its medium, what the hell does your dad think we could possibly use these for. I mean com'on im 6'2 of muscle beauty from the gods, is this towel really gonna dry me off. And look at you, you're 5'9 of all of that and you're suppose to dry off with this, oh i dont think towel wont do its job, its a half ass towel thats what it is." He said

"Its a body towel" Squall said "A body towel? That is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard, and what does this dear body towel do, Squall? Seifer said

"Well it-" all other words were cut off from knocking at the door.

"Laguna! Glad your here i have a question for you." Seifer said after he opened the door and let the raven haired man in. "Okay, and i have one for the both of you." Laguna said

Then the both of them noticed the towel in both men's hand then Laguna said "Is this about the medium towel?"

"Yea, and Squall was just about to enlighten me about it and apparently its a _body towel_." Seifer said with emphasis. "Body towel? In my 45 years of life I've never heard of a body towel."

"Well Squall, enlighten us on this body towel." Seifer commanded "Well there's the face towel and that's obviously for your face, the dry towel which is for drying your body, and the body towel is what you wash your body with."

"You mean to tell us you bring this towel in the shower with you, its to damn big to use like that." Laguna said "Well i dont bring it in the shower, no."

"Then you dont know what the fuck its used for!" Seifer yelled then said "Its to big to use as a wash cloth and to small to dry off with so if you use it for your body you either use it for your hair or hands."

"I use them when i spill something, but i never use them. They dont serve any purpose might as well cut them into fours and ya got more face towels. Now they serve a purpose." Laguna said "Thats not what they're used for." Squall said

"They sure as hell aren't used for washing." Seifer chirped then said "Laguna, if you don't know what the fuck they're used for why do you buy them."

"I dont buy them it would be a waste cause there isnt anything we can do with them-" Laguna paused for a couple seconds then turned to Squall and asked "Who did you learn about a body from?"

"Yea I'd like to know too cause there is know way in hell that you found thought out yourself." Seifer said "Well, Quistis told me that it was a body towel." Squall said

"Well Quistis and i are gonna have a little talk about this damn body towel." Seifer said

It is 3:46 in the morning and i just finished this and well im going to sleep before im disturbed by others. Also it's obviously a hand towel but i forgot whatever it happens i don't usually think about towels if you want a sequel cause there's more to this please ask.


End file.
